Because pouch containers have excellent sealing performance and handling ability, they are widely used as containers for not only foods and toiletry products, but also enteral nutrient, intravenous feeding solution, infusion solution, etc. Medical pouch containers used for administering a nutrient to a patient have an opening through which the nutrient or its diluted solution is poured.
Meanwhile, when a nutrient or the like is poured into the pouch through the above-described opening, there is no choice but to carry out the unstable operation of opening the opening of the container while holding the container around the opening by one hand, and therefore, there is demand for improvement in such operability. In consideration of such a situation, there is proposed a medical pouch container having a pair of open and close operating portions which constitute penetration passages into which the fingers are inserted, between a wall surface sheet and soft plastic sheets fixed on the outer surface of the wall surface sheet (see Patent Document 1).
As a technique related to the present invention, Patent Document 1 discloses a medical pouch container in which an opening into which a tube can be bent and inserted is formed in a seal region.